Finding True Love
by Fallen Angel 013
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are about to head home from the Dark Touranment when they run into 2 girls. They take the girls in, but a new enemy appears. What will they do? COMPLETED!
1. Meeting The Girls

(A/N:) This is my first fan fiction on here. Please review it and tell me what you think  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting The Girls After defeating the Tougro brothers, Yusukes team parted separate ways again.  
  
"Well, we shall meet again." Kurama said.  
  
He and Hiei began to walk away but ran straight into 2 young girls. The girls fell to ground along with Hiei and Kurama. (A/N: 2 fell left, 2 fell right) Hiei looked at the girls.  
  
"Watch were your going next time." He said as he got up. Kurama looked at the two girls.  
  
"Sorry about that." He got up. The one girl looked at Hiei. She immediately jumped on his head.  
  
"I found you Hiei!" she said and she went into chibi mode. Hiei looked at the girl.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked as he shooed her from his head.  
  
"Now, now, Ame, be polite." The other girl said. She got up and looked at Kurama. She began to blush.  
  
"Look Luna, I found Kurama too!" Ame said as she climbed back onto Hiei's head.  
  
"Who might you two be?" Kurama asked as he looked from Ame to Luna.  
  
"Well, I'm Luna and over there on Hiei's head is Ame." Luna answered.  
  
"Enough chit chat! We have to find Yusuke and the others." Ame said as she went out of chibi mode. Ame had long green hair and silver eyes, while Luna had long silver hair with yellowish color eyes.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared from over the hill. Kuwabara immediately saw the 2 girls and run towards them.  
  
"Hello! I'm Kuwabara!" he said as he stared from Ame to Luna.  
  
"Knock it off you moron." Hiei commented as he looked at him.  
  
"You better watch it shorty!" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"Enough you 2. Sheesh, I get enough of it during the day. Give it a rest already." Yusuke said as he walked up to Kurama. "I thought you were leaving?" he asked as he looked at Luna.  
  
"Well, we ran into these girl here." Kurama explained. Luna grabbed Kurama's arm and linked hers with his.  
  
Yusuke held back his laughter as he watched Ame jump up and down on Hiei's head in chibi mode.  
  
"We should find a place to stay for the night. It's getting late." Hiei said as he threw Ame off his head. Ame gave a silent "hmph." And turned away from Hiei.  
  
"Good idea. There's a hotel not far from here. We should spend the night there and rest up." Kurama said. He didn't seem to mind his arm linked with Luna's. Ame decided to copy Luna and grabbed Hiei's arm and linked it with hers. Hiei tugged away rough and began to walk away with the rest of the group. She became angry and jumped on his head.  
  
End Of Chapter. 


	2. Wondering Looks

Chapter 2: Wondering Looks  
  
"If you won't be nice and link my arm with yours, then I'll ride on her head until we get to the hotel." Ame said as she sat on top of Hiei's head.  
  
Hiei gave in and let her link her arm around his. "Happy?" he sneered as he reluctantly let her drag him.  
  
"So, Yusuke, where are the girls?" Kurama asked as they walked to the hotel.  
  
"They're already at the hotel. They told us to meet them there anyways." He replied.  
  
They finally arrived at the hotel, the girls waiting in the lobby. They noticed Ame and Luna and gave them a strange look. Keiko walked up to Yusuke.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked as she saw Luna with Kurama.  
  
"These are our guests for tonight. They'll be staying with us." Kurama answered.  
  
Hiei became annoyed with Ame always tugging his arm, but he didn't say anything. He didn't mind it that much.  
  
They got there rooms and all met in Yusukes room to eat.  
  
"So, what are your names?" Yukina asked as they eat.  
  
"Luna." Luna said.  
  
"Ame." The other replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll like staying with us. It's very nice to meet you." Keiko said.  
  
After the food was gone, they all sat and talked for a while. Hiei and Kurama went out onto the balcony to discuss Luna and Ame.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) What do you think? Find out in the next up coming chapter what the 2 think of Ame and Luna. 


	3. Discussing and Finding

Chapter 3: Discussing and Finding.  
  
"They seem nice." Kurama said. "But, there's something different he said."  
  
"They're just another obstacle in our way." Hiei said as he looked at the dark sky. "They may be nice, but we don't know for sure if we can trust them."  
  
Kurama nodded in agreement. "But they seem harmless. If they do cause trouble, I'm sure that somebody else is after them or something." Hiei and Kurama walked back in where all the activity was.  
  
"Hiei, can I sleep with you?" Ame asked with an evil grin.  
  
"No." he snapped back.  
  
"You'll be sleeping with us." Yukina said. She gave them a smile. Keiko yawned and leaned on Yusukes shoulder. Kuwabara tried to get Yukina to yawn so she would do the same but Hiei hit him with his sword case.  
  
"What's it like having such a small brain?" Hiei sneered as he hit Kuwabara again.  
  
Luna was sitting in a chair far from everyone near the balcony window, looking out into the night sky. She was sitting with her arms folded and her legs crossed. Kurama noticed her and walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her. Luna looked up at Kurama's hazel eyes but then turned away.  
  
"Nothing.." she said. She continued to stare out the window. Kurama pulled up another chair and set it by hers. She jumped slightly at the sound of the chairs 'thump' on the ground.  
  
"You seem sad about something. What is it?" he asked again. Luna turned and looked at him.  
  
"It's just that. Well, let's just say this." She said. "Somebody's after Ame and me." She turned back around and went back to staring out the window. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the touch of Kuramas hand.  
  
"If you 2 stay with us, they won't come near you." He assured her. He got up and went back to the active part of the room. She gave a slight sign as she watched him walk back across the room. She got up and went out onto the balcony.  
  
Ame was now in chibi mode and on top of Hiei's head again.  
  
"You need to loosen up Hiei." She said as she looked at him.  
  
"What I need is an aspirin." He commented.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) I had to add the little joke at the end of that with Ame bugging Hiei. It was too cute to resist. I hope your enjoying it so far. Also, I HAVE to fall in love with Kurama. He's my favorite character and I really like him. ^^ REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	4. Discovering Secrets

Chapter 4: Discovering Secrets  
  
Ame became tired and fell asleep on Hiei's head. He lifted her up and carried her to the couch and laid her down.  
  
"She's finally asleep." He sighed as he sat back down on the floor. "Where's the other one?" he asked nobody in particular.  
  
"I don't know. She just kind of disappeared." Keiko said.  
  
"She out on the balcony." Botan said. She pointed at the figure out on the balcony.  
  
"Maybe, we should all get some sleep." Kurama suggested. He walked to the balcony doors and opened them to go outside.  
  
Luna didn't noticed whenever Kurama came out. She was still staring at the night sky. A light breeze came by which made her hair blow slightly and that gave it a silvery glow. (A/N:) I love the laws of anime. ^^  
  
"Everybody's going to bed now. Don't you think you should get some sleep too?" he asked as he walked up beside her. Luna looked at Kurama, then turned her attention back to the night sky.  
  
"I'm not all that tired." She answered. She looked at Kurama again. "I'll go to sleep in a little bit." She said. Then she jumped up and sat on the concrete wall, her legs dangling over the edge.  
  
"Very well." Kurama said. "Do you want some company?" he asked curiously.  
  
Luna looked back at him. "It's up to you. I don't care though if that's what you mean." She replied.  
  
Hiei appeared at the glass doors that led to the balcony. He opened it slightly.  
  
"Kurama, come on." He said. He closed the doors and went out into the hallway.  
  
Kurama ignored Hiei and walked up beside Luna, who was still sitting on the wall.  
  
"Who's after you if you don't mind me asking." He asked as he looked out.  
  
"I really don't know his name, but he's been after Ame and me ever since he found us." She answered. "The thing is, is that he just finds us and then tries to kill us. Every time we have to run to a different location, but no matter where we go, he always manages to find us somehow." Luna looked over at Kurama. "It's like, he knows what we're going to do next."  
  
Kurama nodded at what Luna told him. A light breeze came by again. Luna shivered at the breeze. Kurama noticed her shiver so he gave her his yellow kimono top. (A/N:) it's that one that he wears during the tournament. He has a white shirt under it though.  
  
"Maybe you should get some sleep." He told her. Luna jumped down from the wall back onto the balcony. She held onto Kuramas top to she wouldn't freeze. Kurama opened the door and let Luna into Yusukes room. They walked out into the hallway.  
  
Yukina was waiting outside the door she and the other girls were staying in. Luna took off the top Kurama had leaded to her and gave it back to him.  
  
"Good night." She said and walked up to Yukina.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) Oo0o0o0o, mysterious is it not? Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. So until then, please feel free to review and tell me what you think. I like to hear from the public. ^_^ 


	5. Mysterious Figures

Chapter 5: Mysterious Figures.  
  
All the girls wake up early and get dressed. Ame walked out into the hallway and knocked on Hiei's door.  
  
"WAKE UP CALL!!" she yelled at she opened the door.  
  
Hiei fell out of his bed onto the floor. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." He said in a grumpy tone.  
  
"Uh oh, it looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of and bed." Botan said as she peaked into Hiei's room. "Breakfast's in 10. Hurry and get up." She announced to Hiei.  
  
Keiko walked down the hallway with Puu in her hands. She knocked on Yusukes door.  
  
"Yusuke, wake up." She said as she walked into the room. She looked at Yusuke who was on the floor, sprawled out, the bed completely messed up. Yusuke was snoring so Keiko had to go over and kick him.  
  
"Yusuke! Get up!" she yelled.  
  
"Come back in 10 minutes Keiko, I'm tired." Yusuke yawned as he turned over to his side. Keiko sighed and kicked him really hard in his ribs. Yusukes eye flashed opened as he let out an "OWWW!" He held his side in pain.  
  
"Get up now." Keiko side as she threatened him with another kick. Yusuke got up and changed into his clothes.  
  
Yukina walked to Kuwabara's door and knocked lightly. "Kuwabara, wake up." She said as she entered the room. Kuwabara was at the edge of his bed.  
  
"Kuwabara, wake up." Yukina said a little louder. Kuwabara went to turn on his stomach when he fell off the bed. Yukina rushed to his side.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked as Kuwabara got up.  
  
"Yukina? YUKINA! Kuwabara gotta boo boo. Will you heal it?" he whimpered as he looked at her. Hiei entered the room and slapped Kuwabara upside his head.  
  
"Your even more pathetic in the morning Kuwabara." Hiei remarked as he walked out of the room. Kuwabara got up and yelled after Hiei.  
  
"You better watch your back half pint!" he yelled as he went to put on clean clothes.  
  
Luna walked down the hallway to Kurama's room. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Kurama? You awake?" she asked as she looked around the room. Kurama was still sleeping in his bed, his back turned to her. She walked over and shook him.  
  
"Kurama, wake up." She said. Kurama let out a murmur but didn't wake up. Slowly, Luna shook Kurama again. "Kurama, wake up. We're going to eat and leave. Come on, wake up Kurama." She pleaded as she shook him.  
  
Slowly, Kurama opened his eyes. He turned over to see Luna over him.  
  
"Come on, we have to get downstairs." She said again. She walked out of the room so Kurama could dress. He came out of his room a little while later and they walked downstairs to eat.  
  
They met up with Ame and Hiei. The 2 girls were in front talking, while the Hiei and Kurama walked behind, not talking at all.  
  
Yusuke was still half asleep so he barely talked. Keiko had to jab him every now and then to keep him awake.  
  
Breakfast was quite and no one talked. After breakfast, they all went outside. Keiko and Yusuke decided to take a walk. Ame was on Hiei's head in chibi mode asking him if he would go for a walk with her.  
  
"Please Hiei!" she begged.  
  
"Alright. Just as long as you get off my head for the walk." He said. Ame jumped down from Hiei's head and went out of chibi mode. She grabbed Hiei's hand and they began to walk into the forest.  
  
Kuwabara asked Yukina to go for a walk also, but she didn't feel like it.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to clean up the room." She said. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Alright then." He said. He walked over to Luna and Kurama. "Hey Luna, you wanna come for a walk with me?" he asked. Luna looked at Kurama.  
  
"No thanks Kuwabara. I'm going to stay here with Kurama." She said as she held onto Kuramas hand. Kuwabara gave up and went for a walk by himself.  
  
Botan went to help Yukina clean.  
  
Ame and Hiei were walking through the woods, silently. She still had Hiei's hand in a death grab lock but she loosened her hand and Hiei was still holding it. This made Ame smile. She was with Hiei and he was holding her hand. Hiei heard a low rustle and stopped walking.  
  
"Get down!" he yelled as he jumped on top of Ame. A swift figure flew right over them, then disappeared into the forest. Hiei got up and looked down at Ame.  
  
"You alright?" he asked as he pulled her to her feet. Ame looked at Hiei and gave him a hug. Hiei didn't know how to respond, so he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug back.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She pulled away and grabbed his hand again. Together, they walked deeper into the forest, Hiei's hand in Ames.  
  
Luna and Kurama stayed at the hotel but they were walking around the hotel, admiring the roses.  
  
"How can such a beautiful thing be so dangerous?" she asked Kurama as she knelt down to smell one. Kurama gave her a smile.  
  
"It's amazing is it not?" was his only reply. Luna got back up and they continued to walk. She linked her hand with Kuramas as they walked around the building.  
  
Once they got to the back of the building, they discovered a garden. Luna and Kurama walked on the path through the garden admiring all the flowers. Kurama felt danger in the garden but didn't say anything to Luna. He didn't want her to be alarmed.  
  
With one swift movement, a black figure appeared from one of the bushes. He had a sword in his hand and swiped at Luna and Kurama. Kurama pushed Luna out of the way while he ducked from the fighters attack. The figure jumped down and began to run towards Luna. Luna screamed in terror at the black figure running towards her. Kurama pulled on his rose whip and hit the sword mans. With that, the figure disappeared; so did the garden.  
  
Luna got up and ran to Kurama. "That was the man. He doesn't show his face, but he comes from no where and attacks us." She explained. Kurama looked at the distance mountains.  
  
"We should warn the others of this masked man." He said. With that, they ran to find Yusuke and the others to tell them of the man.  
  
"The same thing happened to Ame and me not to long ago." Hiei said. "He came out of a nearby tree and tried to hit Ame, but I jumped on Ame so he would miss her."  
  
"Sounds like we have a new enemy on our hands guys." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes, but even Luna and Ame don't know that mans name." Kurama said. "This could cause a problem for us."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Keiko, I want you and the girls to get out of her, alright?" he said.  
  
"But Yusuke, what about you?" Keiko asked in that whimpering tone of voice.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just get the girls out of here." He said.  
  
"Luna and I are staying." Ame said in protest. "We have to, if we don't, the demon will follow us from here to where Keiko and the others live."  
  
"She's right Yusuke, just let them stay." Hiei agreed. "Besides, they might be useful one way or another."  
  
"That's not fair Yusuke!" Keiko screamed at him. "Why can't we stay too?!?!"  
  
"Fine! Stay if you want to. But just stay out of trouble." Yusuke warned her.  
  
"Alright then, since that's settled, we should tell the manager that we'll be staying a few extra nights." Kurama said. "I'll go and tell him." Kurama walked back in the hotel.  
  
The others went about their business as they walked away from the hotel.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara went to go train for when the enemy attacked again.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) I still have to think up a name for the villain. I'm starting to get good ideas of names but I can't pick one. If you have any suggestions, let me know in your reviews. 


	6. Hidden Secrets, New Villian

Chapter 6: Hidden Secrets, New Villain  
  
Hiei was at the point of a lake practicing summoning the black dragon. He managed to summon it and then sent it into the lake, leaving his hand all burned. 'This is useless; besides, I should be back home, not here protecting Ame and Luna. Though Ame is kind of cute.' Hiei thought to himself. 'What am I thinking? I can't go all lovely right now. I have to protect her and Yukina.'  
  
Nearby, Ame sat in a tree, watching Hiei summon the black dragon. She sighed as she watched the one man she loved, perform his most powerful attack. 'If only you knew how much I like you.' She thought to herself. She continued to watch Hiei, staring and gazing at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was just staring out at the lake at the other end. He still had to potion Suzuki had given to him, though he didn't want to use it. 'If Luna knew I was a youko, she wouldn't talk to me again.' He thought sadly. He opened that potion and drank only a little. He instantly changed into Youko Kurama. He now had fox ears and a long tail be hide him. He still stared at the lake, as though he hadn't changed at all.  
  
Near the lake, Luna was watching Kurama. She gazed at him in his youko form. 'If only you knew that I was a youko as well.' She thought to herself. She changed into her youko form. Her hair became longer, she had silver ears and golden color eyes, and she had a long tail. 'When the time comes, I will show you, Kurama.' She thought silently as she closed her eyes. (A/N:) You gotta love the laws of anime. I sure do.  
  
Nearby, a dark figure was lurking. He was intently watching Luna. 'I should attack now, but she might scream to warn Kurama.' He thought to himself. He shifted his attention to Ame. 'She looks easy to grab since Hiei is practicing an attack and he can't stop in the middle. I'll go for her.' He told himself.  
  
He jumped into the tree Ame was in. He was only a few branches above her, so he could easily catch her. He jumped down and grabbed Ame all in one swift movement.  
  
Before Ame could scream, she was already high above the ground. She screamed bloody murder.  
  
"SOMEBODY!! HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She struggled to get loose, but the figures grip on her arms and legs were tight.  
  
Hiei stopped immediately hearing Ame scream. He looked up to see the figure holding Ame in his hands. He immediately pulled out his sword and jumped into the air, ready to strike at the outline. Before he could, the figure jumped to one side, barely missing Hiei's attack.  
  
Kurama and Luna also heard Ame scream. They instantly changed back to their human forms and ran to the place Hiei was. They looked up to see the dark outline holding Ame.  
  
"What do you want!" Luna screamed. She jumped into the air, ready to kick the man. He dodged her attack and jumped above her, kicking her in the middle of her back, forcing her to fall to the ground in pain.  
  
Kurama rushed over to Luna. "Are you alright?" he asked. Luna got back up.  
  
"Only a scratch." She said as she jumped back into the air. She tried to attack the man again, but was once again, forced to the ground from a kick.  
  
Kurama pulled out his rose whip and grabbed the man's ankle and pulled him down. The figure fell to the ground, though he was still holding Ame.  
  
Hiei automatically ran up to Ame and grabbed her from the man. He set Ame to her feet and pulled out his katana. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Hiei yelled as Ame hide be hide him.  
  
The man began to laugh. "They call me Kotuku." He said. Then he disappeared from sight.  
  
Kurama was helping Luna over to Hiei and Ame. "Who was that man?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at him.  
  
"He called himself Kotuku. That's all he said." Hiei replied. Luna looked up at the name Kotuku.  
  
Kurama looked down at Luna. "What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.  
  
Luna looked at Kurama. "Nothing." She said. Then she went back to looking at the ground.  
  
"Well, this will prove to be interesting." Hiei said. Ame was back to her normal self and jumping up and down on Hiei's head in chibi mode.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) Ame's the one who brings comic relief to the story. She's describes how my one friend acts when seeing some hot anime character. *Cough cough* idesel *Cough cough* ^^ 


	7. Lost Memories

Chapter 7: Lost Memories  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Luna, and Ame returned to the hotel to tell the others of the mans name. Yukina saw what had happened to Luna and took her into the hotel to get her cleaned up.  
  
"He said his name was Kotuku, then disappeared." Hiei told Yusuke.  
  
"Why does this always happen?" Yusuke asked as he sweatdropped. "Right after a HUGE tournament, now we have to fight yet another enemy? Sheesh, this is harder that I thought."  
  
Meanwhile, Yukina was bandaging Luna's arm, though she didn't even feel the pain the alcohol caused. She was lost in her thoughts about Kotuku.  
  
'Could he be the same Kotuku I knew in my childhood?' she asked herself. 'That can't be. He died a while ago.' Luna looked out the glass doors. 'If it is, why is he hunting me? It makes no sense.'  
  
"All done." Yukina said as she finished putting away the first aid kit. Luna got out of her trans and looked over at Yukina and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Yukina." She said. She got up and went out onto the balcony.  
  
Luna went back deep into her thoughts, trying to remember the Kotuku she knew in her childhood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Luna, where are you?" said the young Kotuku.  
  
"I'm over here!" Luna yelled.  
  
Kotuku ran up to her to see her by a pond. He knelt down beside her and looked into the lake like she was.  
  
"What are we staring at?" he asked.  
  
Luna looked up at him. "The water lilies over there." She pointed to a patch of water lilies. Kotuku jumped into the water and went to the patch. He came back with one and placed the flower in her hair. Luna blushed.  
  
"Thank you." She said and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back Ends*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna came back to reality. She knew it couldn't have been the Kotuku she knew from her childhood that always played with her and got her flowers.  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of the glass doors sliding shut. Luna turned around to see Kurama standing there.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked once more.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) Now I shall leave you to wonder in your thought. MMMWHHHHHAAAA!!! ^_^ I hope to get the next chapter up very soon. Until then, I'll leave you to wonder in your thoughts. 


	8. Reviving The Past

Chapter 8: Reviving The Past  
  
Luna turned back around and continued to stare. Kurama came up behind her and put a hand her shoulder. She jumped slightly but put her hand over his.  
  
"Luna, I know something's wrong. You can tell me." He assured her. Slowly her hand dropped from Kuramas. She stood looking at sky, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She quickly shut her eyes so Kurama wouldn't see her crying. Though he did see her.  
  
He pulled her close but she turned around and began to cry on his shirt. Kurama gently put his arms around her. She continued to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Kurama asked as he held her. Her only response was she gripped his shirt. He pulled her closer.  
  
Luna slowly slipped away from his arms, though she was still crying. She ran and jumped over the concrete wall and landed on her feet perfectly. She then began to run into the woods.  
  
Kurama quickly followed her. He jumped from the balcony and started to run after her. 'What's she doing?' he asked himself.  
  
He had her in sight. She was just a little farther in front of him. He jumped and landed in front of her.  
  
She didn't see him and ran into him. She bounced backwards and landed on the ground. She still had tears in her eyes, now streaming down her face. She looked away from Kurama. She couldn't face him.  
  
He knelt down and looked at her. She glanced at him but turned her glance back to the ground.  
  
"Luna, I need to know what's wrong with you. Please, tell me." He said as he wiped the tears from her face.  
  
Luna looked up at Kurama. She tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out. She tried again, this time, she spoke.  
  
"I k-k-know Kotuku, I th-th-think." She managed to say. "He was a childhood friend. But he died in a wild fire that broke loose one night awhile ago." She said somewhat calmer.  
  
Kurama knew why she had cried; she saw a past memory that couldn't be brought back. "I see." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry to make you worry about me." She apologized. "It's just, why is he haunting me?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I don't know. That's something you should ask him. And it's alright that you cried. I don't mind at all trying to comfort you if your in pain or grief." He replied.  
  
Luna looked at Kurama who gave her a warm smile. She leaned over and hugged him. He gave her a hug in return.  
  
Luna knew from that moment on that Kurama would always be there for her. He'd never leave her.  
  
Kurama slowly came out of the hug and gently kissed her lips.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) Wow, never saw that coming huh? Well, maybe you did, but you know. ^_~ Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Until then, you'll have to wait. Review this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	9. Love's Found, A Battle Begins

Chapter 9: Love's Found, A Battle Begins  
  
Luna cherished that moment. She had found love. (A/N:) finally.heh ^^  
  
Kurama backed out of the kiss. Luna was still blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He apologized.  
  
"Don't apologize." Luna said quickly. "There was no reason to apologize."  
  
Kurama looked at Luna. Luna seemed to have stopped crying. He wiped away the remaining tears from her face. Then he just slid his hand up and down her cheek several times, as though trying to memorize her face. He stopped short and brushed her long bang out of the way. She smiled at him.  
  
Luna thought that the silence between them was the longest moment of her life. She had never felt what it was like to be in love. Luna stopped Kuramas hand and pressed it to her face. 'His hand is so warm.' She thought to herself.  
  
Kurama smiled at Luna. He was happy. He leaned forward yet again to kiss her again, though this time, it was a deeper kiss.  
  
Luna accepted the kiss and kissed back.  
  
The silence was broken by a cackling laugh. Kurama stop and pulled away from the kiss immediately, knowing somebody was in their presence.  
  
"Awww, hey look Kitto. Look at how sweet Kurama is to this new tramp." Came a voice from a tree.  
  
"Now, now, Kotuku, there's no need to be jealous." Came the voice of the one called Kitto.  
  
Kurama and Luna were standing up, shifting their eyes from one tree to another. Kurama was standing in front of Luna, trying to make sure that no body tried to take her.  
  
"Kotuku, what do you want?" Luna yelled as she searched from one tree to another.  
  
Kotuku laughed. "Want? I want nothing, only you Luna." He said. He appeared from behind a tree, with a small fox at his side.  
  
"That's Kitto?" Luna sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't under estimate him Luna. He can easily beat up your little boyfriend there." Kotuku sneered.  
  
Kurama stepped in front of Luna. "Is that a challenge?" Kurama asked as her stood in front of Luna.  
  
Luna turned him around. "Kurama, what are you doing?" she asked. "I don't want you to get killed by that." She pointed over at Kitto.  
  
Kurama gave her a stern look. "I'm going to fight to protect you." He said. "And there's no way you can make me change my mind."  
  
"Kurama, listen, there's two of them and one of you. While your fighting one, the other one will try to take me." She said.  
  
"Are you going to back down?" Kotuku asked as he gave Kurama an evil smile. Kurama shot a glare at him. Then he looked back at Luna.  
  
"Don't worry alright? Just stay away from Kotuku while I'm in battle." He told her.  
  
"Have you decided yet?" Kotuku asked once more.  
  
"I will fight Kitto on one condition." He said.  
  
"What's that?" Kotuku asked.  
  
"That you stay away from Luna while I'm battling." He said sternly.  
  
"Fine, then let the battle begin." Kotuku announced.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) That took me So0o0o0 long to write but it was worth it. Anyways, I'll update it ASAP. Until then, you'll have to wait and suffer. ^_~ 


	10. The Battle’s Begun, Kitto vs Kurama

Chapter 10: The Battle's Begun, Kitto vs. Kurama  
  
"Then let's get this battle started." Kotuku said. "Though, there's a catch."  
  
A force field barrier went up all around Luna. The field was hung suspended in the air.  
  
"Winner takes the girl."  
  
(A/N:) Kitto is a little fox that has dirty orange hair and wears something that looks like Shippo's outfit on Inuyasha. Kotuku has jet-black hair and wears a black cape along with black pants and red top. That's the best I can describe him for now. ^^  
  
"You, bastard." Kurama said. He looked up at Luna. She was trapped, no way in or out.  
  
"Come on Kurama." Kitto said as he cracked his knuckles. Kurama stepped forward.  
  
"GO!" Kotuku shouted.  
  
Kitto disappeared and jumped behind Kurama. Kurama turned around just in time to dodge the kick. He pulled out his rose whip and grabbed one of Kittos leg. He pulled the rose whip and Kitto fell to the ground. He regained his balance and tried to attack again, but this time he became bigger so he saw eye to eye with Kurama. He punched Kurama in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Kurama flew backwards and hit a tree.  
  
"KURAMA!" Luna screamed.  
  
Kitto walked up to Kurama and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He punched him once more.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Kitto asked.  
  
"I've..only begun to fight." Kurama said.  
  
Kurama kicked Kitto in his stomach. Kitto let go of Kurama and fell to the ground. He was crawled up in a ball holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"I believe I've won." Kurama said. He turned around but he stopped short to hear laughter.  
  
"You think I'd give up that easily?" Kitto asked as he got back up. "That didn't even leave a scratch. Is that all you've got?"  
  
"I don't want to have to kill you." He said in a stoic voice. "Neither will I use my most powerful skills. Your not worth it."  
  
"What's your powerful skill? Ya gonna throw a brick at me?" He asked sarcastically. He roared with laughter.  
  
'I don't want to do this.' Kurama thought. He pulled out the potion Suzuki had given to him. 'But it's the only way to get Luna back.' He drank some the potion.  
  
"Come on pretty boy. Let's get back to fighting." Kitto said. He was about to attack but stopped and looked at the stranger.  
  
"I would watch it from now on." Kurama said. He turned around, golden eyes, silver hair with silver ears, and a long tail trailing behind him.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Kitto asked.  
  
"I'm Kurama, don't you recognize me?" he asked. He walked up to Kitto and looked at him. He punched him in the stomach and put a hole through him. Kitto had his jaw dropped and he couldn't speak. Kurama pulled out his fist and let Kitto fall to the ground to bleed to death.  
  
"Now, I've won." He said. He didn't like being a murder, but Kitto had pushed him too far. He looked at Kotuku.  
  
"Let Luna go." He said.  
  
Kotuku began to chuckle. "Did you actually think that I was going to give her to you after you beat Kitto?" he sneered. Kotuku used one finger and the barrier was gone. Luna fell from the air onto the ground. Kurama began to run to her but Kotuku stopped him.  
  
"I told you. You can't have her just yet." He said as he picked Luna up.  
  
"Let her go or else I'll kill you." Kurama threatened.  
  
"No thanks, I'll just live and keep her." Kotuku said. He grinned at Kurama.  
  
"Let me go!" Luna yelled as she struggled to brake loose. Though, her attempt was useless. Kotuku had a firm grip on her and he wasn't going to let her go.  
  
"Shut up you winy little bitch." Kotuku said.  
  
Kurama became angry and tried to attack Kotuku but missed. Luna bit his arm and he dropped her. She fell to the ground. She got back up and ran to Kurama.  
  
"Little wench, I'll get you one of these days." He said as he looked at his hand where Luna had left teeth marks. He began to walk away.  
  
"This war has only begun." He mumbled to himself. Then disappeared into the forest.  
  
Kurama was still in his youko form and was looking at the ground.  
  
"Kurama, what' wrong?" Luna asked as she looked at Kurama.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) YAY! I'm done with this chapter now. Anyways, I hope you like the story so far. Please review. I haven't gotten many review lately. 


	11. Coming Back, A Reunion awaits

Chapter 11: Coming Back, A Reunion awaits.  
  
Kurama looked at Luna and looked away. "I should've told you I was a youko."  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind." She said. She changed into her youko form. "I'm one as well." She smiled.  
  
Kurama and Luna walked back to the hotel, for the sun was starting to set. (A/N:) Wow, already? Lol  
  
They were both out of their youko forms. Ame saw Luna and came rushing up to her.  
  
"HI LUNA!" Ame screamed as she jumped on her friend causing her to fall over. "What took ya so0o0o long to get back?" She asked.  
  
"We were distracted by a visitor." She answered as Ame let her get up.  
  
"Let me guess, Kotuku." Hiei said as he came up behind Ame.  
  
"You got that right." Luna responded. "He came out of nowhere and had his little friend Kitto attack Kurama but Kurama killed him." Luna explained as Ame, Hiei, and she walked up to tell the others.  
  
"I see. Why is he so eager to have you girls?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I don't know." Luna said. "Do you have any ideas Ame?"  
  
"Chinese monkeys, Chinese monkeys." She mumbled to herself. Luna sweatdropped.  
  
Botan approached the three and pulled Luna and Ame away from Hiei and the rest of the gang.  
  
"What is it Botan?" Ame asked.  
  
"I found somebody that you might remember." Botan said. "You can come out now."  
  
Out came a tall girl with black hair. She was a little taller than Ame and Luna.  
  
"SILVER!!" Ame screamed as she ran to her long lost friend. She tried to give her a hug but Silver took one step over and Ame missed giving her friend a hug. Luna walked up to Silver, making sure she wasn't an illusion.  
  
"Hi Luna, Hi Ame." She said. "Botan contacted me and told my about Kotuku."  
  
"You know her Botan?" Ame asked.  
  
"Of course!" Botan said.  
  
"Oh, I see. We should bring her to the others, now!" Ame said as she grabbed Silver's arm and began to tug her to where the others were. Silver followed her,. Luna and Botan followed up the rear.  
  
"Hey guys! Meet Silver!" Ame announced as she tugged Silver into view. Silver smiled. Yusuke and the others turned and looked at the new girl. Kuwabara was approaching her when she spoke.  
  
"Don't even think about it Kuwabara." She warned as she gave him a look to tell him to stay away.  
  
"I'd watch what you do around her." Luna warned. "She can beat the hell out of you."  
  
Kuwabara glared at Luna. "As if. She's a girl."  
  
"Wanna test me?" Silver said with a sly grin. Kuwabara backed down.  
  
"That's what I thought." Silver said. She searched the party.  
  
"Besides," Kuwabara bragged. "None of you girls could beat me up." He began to roar with laughter when Luna, Ame, and Silver surrounded him.  
  
"Wanna try us?" Ame dared. The wind began to pick up around her.  
  
"Let him live girls." Hiei said. "He at least deserves that much."  
  
"Fine by me. Just stay out of my way and you'll live." Ame said. She gave Kuwabara one more glare and then returned to the others.  
  
"Well, that would have been funny to see. The amazing Kuwabara get beat up by girls." Yusuke said. He laughed a little. "That's pretty funny."  
  
"Shut it Yusuke!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Enough you two. We have more important issues to discuss." Hiei said. "Like what we're going to do with Kotuku."  
  
"Oh that's easy." Silver said. "Kill the bastard."  
  
"We know that, but we don't know how to attack." Kurama said. "He probably has more helpers on his side. This could become difficult."  
  
"Well, let's talk over dinner." Yusuke suggested. "I'm starving."  
  
They all decided that it was time to eat. They rounded up the rest of the girls and went into Yusuke's room, where Yukina had prepared all the food.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) Ok, I know that chapter was boring, but the next chapter is gonna be great! Because it's gonna be a chapter based on Ame getting into a fight with another one of Kotuku's friends. Review please! ^. ^ 


	12. Ame’s Mad, RUN!

Chapter 12: Ame's Mad, RUN!  
  
They all sat down to eat and to discuss what had happened in the forest with Kurama and Kitto.  
  
"So, he just disappeared?" Keiko asked.  
  
"After, he walked off and then disappeared." Kurama said.  
  
"Well, it's obvious why he would disappear isn't it?" Silver questioned. "He couldn't fight you and chickened out."  
  
Ame was paying close attention to what happened to Luna. The more she heard, the angrier she become. She finally go fed up with the conversation and walked out of Yusukes room. She walked down the hallway and went outside.  
  
She stared long and hard at the forest, as though she could see someone waiting there. The wind kicked up around her. She clutched her hand into a fist.  
  
"You can come out now Kotuku." She said. Kotuku appeared in front of her.  
  
"I see that you sensed my presence." He smirked.  
  
Ame shot him a glare. "Cut this shit out. Why do you wish to kill Luna and me?" she said.  
  
"That's my business to know, not yours." He shot back at her. "Besides, I have my reasons."  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
Kotuku turned his back to her. "Don't turn your back on me Kotuku." Ame yelled as the wind around her picked up more.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" He asked. "Nothing. That's what."  
  
Ame began to run at him. She sent her wind straight for him. He dodged the attack with ease. He came up behind her, but she saw his move. She quickly turned around and hit him with a powerful wind strike. He flew backwards and landed on the ground on his back.  
  
"Impressive." He said. "But you're still a weakling."  
  
"That was just a warm up." She said. She stood in front of him. She shot him a glare.  
  
"I have no business with you anymore." Kotuku said as he got up.  
  
"I'm not finished here." Ame said in a stoic voice.  
  
Kotuku looked at her. "Well, I am." He began to walk away, but Ame sent her wind and caught him in the air.  
  
"Don't think you can get away that easily." Ame said. She drew the Kotuku near her until he was face to face with her.  
  
"If you come near me or any one of my friends again, you'll regret the you did." She warned him as she placed him back on his feet.  
  
"I think I could easily beat you and all of your little friends." Kotuku snapped back. Ame sent a heap of wind at him, which cause him to ram into the side on the hotel.  
  
Everybody in the hotel felt the building shake slightly. The visitors didn't care so they went about their business. Yusuke and the others rushed out onto the balcony to see Ame holding somebody up against the wall.  
  
"Shit, somebody got her mad." Silver said. "We'd better go and stop her from causing an further more destruction."  
  
"No, let her handle this." Luna said. If she knew anything about Ame, it was that if you tried to disturb her when she was mad, she might try to kill you.  
  
"Alright." Silver said. They all leaned over the balcony to watch what Ame was going to do to the person she saw as an enemy.  
  
"If you value your life, leave now before I get impatient." She said. She let up her wind and Kotuku fell to the ground. He got up and began to walk away.  
  
"Try to pull a stunt like that again, and you might regret it." He sneered as he walked away. He gave her a slight smirk and then walked of into the darkness.  
  
Ame stood and watched him walk away. Luna could tell that Ame wanted to kill him right then and there, but she didn't.  
  
"Wow, she handled him fairly well." Yusuke said. "But why did she let him go?"  
  
"She's waiting for the perfect time to do what she has to do." Luna replied.  
  
Ame turned around and walked back in the building. Everybody went back into Yusuke's room.  
  
Ame entered and stared at them all. "I saw you when I was outside." She said as she took a seat by Hiei. "And I'm glad you saw. This just proves the even the most happiest person has a dark side." She closed her eyes and went deep into her thoughts.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) Well, it took me long enough but I finished the chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. School work is killing me, but I'll try to keep going even though it might take longer to get new chapters up. 


	13. Fighting For Life, Tou vs Silver

Chapter 13: Fighting For Life, Tou vs. Silver  
  
Everybody just stared. They continued to eat, but in silence.  
  
After dinner, the room was back to its usual activeness. Ame was back to her normal self and hopping about the room. Everybody found that quite old, one minute she was serious, the next, she was bouncing off the walls.  
  
Even Luna was having a good time. She talked to Silver to catch up on what she had missed out on. Silver glanced Yusuke's way every now and then but he never once caught her. Kuwabara was trying to get hurt so Yukina would bandage him. Eventually, Hiei caught him and kicked him in his side.  
  
"Did that do enough damage?" He asked. Kuwabara held his side.  
  
"I..think so." He answered.  
  
Yusuke was talking to Kurama, and Keiko and Botan were just talking about random things.  
  
Koenma rushed into the room in his big form. (A/N:) the form he's hot in ^_~  
  
"Yusuke, quickly outside!" Koenma yelled. Yusuke rose and began to run outside. Luna, Ame, Silver, Hiei, and Kurama followed him. Kuwabara was still in pain from Hiei's kick to his side, so he stayed inside.  
  
They all ran outside to see Kotuku holding a little boy.  
  
"Kyoto!" Luna yelled. "Kotuku let my little brother go, now!"  
  
Kotuku smirked. "Do you think I'm going to listen to you?" he sneered. The looked at the Kyoto and began to laugh. "This is so pathetic." He mumbled.  
  
"Luna, you know that little boy?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That little boy is Kyoto, my little brother!" Luna said in a panicked voice. "What will it take to get my little brother back?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just need you and Ame to come with me." Kotuku said. He gave her a smirk.  
  
"Luna, you can't go." Kurama argued. "He'll kill you."  
  
"I can't just let my little brother die because I was only thinking of myself." Luna said. She lowered her head and tears started to run from them. "I can't do that. If I did, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I have no other choice.  
  
"Luna! What are you talking about?" Ame asked. "You can't just surrender to him." She pointed at Kotuku. "At least not without a fight."  
  
"What's it going to be Luna?" Kotuku asked. He still held Kyoto in his hand by the boy's collar.  
  
"Ame's right Luna." Hiei said. "You can't just give in to him with fighting him to try to save your brother's life."  
  
"Make your decision, I'm growing impatient." He sneered.  
  
Luna lifted her head up, determination on her face. "Kotuku, I challenge you to a fight!" Luna yelled. "If you win, I'll come with you, but if I win, you give me my brother back."  
  
"Fine, we shall have a 6 on 6 match. Your friends against, my friends." He smirked. Five dark figures appeared behind him. "Meet Tou, Helix, Heike, Kati, and Ryoto. Each of your friends will battle one of my friends. The finale will be me and you." He laughed at that thought. "Who's going to go first?"  
  
"I will." Silver said. She stepped forward to face Kotuku.  
  
"Long time, no see Silver." Kotuku said. "Tou, she's all yours."  
  
A tall figure with dark green hair and a black robe stepped forward. He threw off his robe to reveal black pants and a white beater.  
  
"This is the guy I have to fight?" Silver asked. "This has to be a joke."  
  
"Shut up. I can easily kill you." Tou said.  
  
"You may fight until one of you gives up, or if you prefer, you can kill the other." Kotuku said.  
  
"Wait a minute, shouldn't we do this in the forest so as not to hurt the visitors here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh, I already have that figured out." Kotuku replied. "I have a barrier around them." (A/N:) It's like a huge circle with a barrier around it. If any of you have ever seen G Gundam, it's like that kind of barrier.  
  
"You may begin whenever you're ready." He said.  
  
Silver was looking at her opponent. "Since I'm such a nice person, I'll let you give the first punch." She said.  
  
Tou was eying Silver. He took one step towards her; she didn't move. He slowly walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Silver's face flew to one side. She looked at Tou. "You shouldn't have done that." She said. She kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to fly backwards and hit the barrier wall. He got back up.  
  
"Not bad, but you'll have to do better." He said. He began to run towards her and threw a punch but missed her. She jumped behind him and kicked him in the middle of his back. He flew to the ground face first. He got back up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Silver cracked her knuckles. "Had enough yet?" she asked. She walked up to him and stared at him. Before Tou knew it, he was in mid air, just suspended there. He tried to go back to the ground but he couldn't seem to go down. Silver had him high up against the barrier's ceiling. She then let her victim fall from the ceiling to the ground, causing him to make an indent in the ground. Tou tried to get back up but he couldn't seem to move.  
  
"I think you're done." Silver said as she began to walk back to her team. She had only gotten hit once. The red mark on her face had faded. She looked like she had just come back from a walk in the forest, a little bit dirty, but not scratches, nothing.  
  
"I.don't think.so." Tou said. He slowly stood up wearily. "I can't lose to a women."  
  
"Well, you just did." Silver said. She turned and looked at him and caught him in mid air again and set him to the ground.  
  
"Well, you did better than I expected Silver." Kotuku sneered. Helix went into the barrier and got Tou and carried him out of the ring.  
  
"Never under estimate me Kotuku." Silver said as she walked back to her team.  
  
"Heh, that was a quick round. Now, who's fighting next?" Kotuku asked.  
  
"I am." Hiei volunteered.  
  
"Let me take him boss." Said Ryoto. Ryoto was about 5'7 and had black hair that was cut short. He wore an outfit the consisted of black baggy pants, a ruby cooler vest, and a white shirt under the vest. His eyes were piercing blue and he had little to no muscles.  
  
'His spirit energy is considerably high, though he looks so small and weak. What could cause this?' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"Then let the next battle begin, Ryoto vs. Hiei." Kotuku said.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
(A/N:) Wow, that took me like 1 hr, 30 min. to write. I believe this is the longest chapter I've written yet. I'm trying to make them longer so you can read more of what's happening but it's hard. Well, after this, I'm going to make a sequel. So be prepared. ^_^ 


	14. Battle Two Commences, Hiei vs Ryoto

Chapter 14: Battle Two Commences, Hiei vs. Ryoto  
  
Hiei checked his enemy over, still pondering how he could have such a high spirit energy level, though he was so small.  
  
"Go Hiei!" Ame cheered in the background. Hiei glanced around and gave her a smile. Then he turned his attention back to Ryoto. He continued to ponder into his thoughts of ideas why this could be but he was abruptly interrupted when Kotuku spoke.  
  
"You may begin whenever you like." Kotuku said. He looked over at Luna and smirked. She turned away as she felt a chill creep up her spine.  
  
Ryoto quickly dashed out of sight. Hiei looked around himself, trying to catch which way he had gone, though he couldn't sense him. Then he heard him speak.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Ryoto sneered. "Can't keep up with me?" Hiei searched around himself but he still couldn't keep up with Ryoto. Then suddenly, Ryoto appeared behind Hiei and tried to hit him. Hiei quickly recalled Ryoto and dodged to the side to avoid being hit. Hiei threw off his coat to revel only bare skin. ((A/N: I had to put that in there for Ame. ^_~)) He grabbed his katana and had it position in front of him. Ryoto's fist hit hard into the ground, leaving a dent in the ground. Dust hurled into the air, making seeing inside the ring impossible.  
  
"What's going on?" Ame asked. She wanted to see Hiei's chest. ((A/N: sorry Ame, but I know you want too. ^^')) Ame tried to run into the battle area, but was forced back when she hit the barrier. She could only wait until the smoked cleared to see what was happening.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the ring, Ryoto was pulling his fist out of the ground. "Your quicker than I thought." Ryoto said. "But not quick enough." He jumped into the air and landed quietly behind Hiei. He ran up and kicked Hiei in the middle of the back.  
  
Hiei fell faced forward into the ground. His katana flew out of his hand and landed a few yards away.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei? I thought you were fasted than that." Ryoto sneered at he looked at his opponent. Hiei got back up, though he was having some trouble with his left arm. His arm had a cut that ran down from his shoulder to his elbow. When he had hit the ground, a rock had jabbed into his arm and cut into his skin.  
  
"This is pitiful." Ryoto snorted. Hiei spotted his katana not far from him. He decided to make a dash for his katana. He began to run at it when all of the sudden, Ryoto appeared, grabbed the sword, and jumped behind him. Hiei stopped running and began to laugh evilly.  
  
"What's so funny? That you're losing to someone who's better than you?" Ryoto sneered.  
  
"You've seemed to have misjudged me." Hiei said. He turned around to face his opponent. "I have other weapons and I don't need the sheet of metal to help me either." Ryoto gave a curious look.  
  
Hiei's right hand began to glow with dark spirals. "You see, I have could've easily killed you from the start but I decided to let you have your fun." Hiei explained. Ryoto stopped and just looked at Hiei. He didn't know what to do. 'His hand, what is this strange power?' he asked himself.  
  
"I summon, The Dark Dragon." Hiei said. He pointed his palm towards his opponent and shot it at him. "DARK DRAGON ATTACK!" Within a few seconds, the dragon appeared and attacked Ryoto. Dust went flying everywhere, which made it difficult to see. The dust began to settle and Ryoto was on the ground, blood rushing from his side. Hiei rested his arm at his side. His hand was burned from the tip of his fingers to his elbow. "I believe I win.." He said. He turned around and began to walk back to his team.  
  
"That was interesting." Silver said. "Well, that's 2 battles for us Kotuku and one of your teammates are dead already."  
  
The sun was beginning to set in the distance. Kotuku lifted his head and looked at Luna's team. "We shall continue this tomorrow." He said. "When the sun is just beginning to rise, be here and be ready." He turned with the rest of his teammates and began to walk away. 'This isn't over yet Luna.' He thought to himself. He disappeared into the forest.  
  
Hiei was bandaging his hand while every stared after their opponents. Then, they all went into the hotel to eat and discuss how to defeat Kotuku and the others.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I keep forgetting to work on my story. But I'm writing the next chapter, which I expect to be up soon. Until then, cya)) 


	15. Disturbance During Midnight

Chapter 15: Disturbance During Midnight  
  
Everybody was in Yusuke's room, discussing on how to prepare themselves for tomorrow's battle. Though, Ame and Luna were having their own conversation on the balcony.  
  
"Why did he come back?" Luna asked. "I tried to save him, but.." She faded out as she though back to that day; the day that the fire broke out.  
  
"Luna, it wasn't your fault." Ame assured her. "Kotuku just couldn't get out in time. You can't blame yourself for something that you didn't do. You didn't start the fire, it was an accident."  
  
Luna was staring up at that sky that was now a deep purple and orange color. 'But why is he after me? Why me?' she asked herself. "I suppose your right, but I can't help think that I could've saved him. But why has he come back to hurt me?" She looked at Ame.  
  
"I don't know. But something tells me that this isn't Kotuku." Ame said. Luna's eyes grew wide. "It has to be someone who's trying to impose him. Kotuku wouldn't hurt you, I know he wouldn't."  
  
"Well, we'll find out tomorrow if it's Kotuku or not." Luna said. She went back to staring at the sky. 'But, what if it is...' she thought. 'I don't want to kill him, I couldn't.' She turned around went back inside, Ame followed her.  
  
The talk was normal. Yusuke and the others decided to just forget about the planning and went about talking to the girls. Hiei was talking to Ame, Kurama was talking with Luna, and Yusuke was talking to Silver.  
  
The sky became darker with each passing minute. Finally, around 10, everybody decided that it was time for bed. They said their goodnights and went to their rooms.  
  
Luna, along with the rest of the girls, were sleeping peacefully. Though outside, someone was watching. In midst of the forest, a dark figure was lingering, watching and making sure that all of the girls were sleeping before he made his move. He jumped up onto the balcony wall and peered inside. All of the girls were sound asleep. He quietly slid the door open and walked in. He shut up the door and searched the room. He spotted Luna and crept over to her.  
  
Luna felt something hot on her neck. She slowly opened her eyes only to see Kotuku. She jumped up and he jumped on the other side of her.  
  
"Why are you here?" she whispered. She wasn't going to alarm anyone unless he tried to hurt her.  
  
"Why, only to come and see my old friend." He answered. He gave her a smirk. She made a slight growl so as to give him a warning to stay back. He ignored her and knelt down beside her. The only thing that came to her mind was to scream for help.  
  
"I'm not hear to hurt you." He said. "Just to rough you up." He picked her up and rammed her against the wall. He covered her mouth with his free hand to avoid her from screaming.  
  
Luna struggled to get free from Kotuku grip, though it was useless. She kicked him in his thigh but it didn't seem to affect him. "You can struggle all you want, but I assure you, you won't get free." He smirked at her. She tried to remove his hand from her mouth but she couldn't. His grip was just too tight! She still didn't give up she squirmed and tried to wiggle loose of his grip, though he attempts were useless.  
  
Kotuku smirked at Luna. "If I let your mouth loose, will you promise not to scream?" he asked. She shook her head. He let his hand up and began to slap her across her face. "That's for trying to get away." He sneered. He slapped her a few more times and then released her. She fell to the ground and made a loud bump, but no one woke up. She was breathing in gasps. She checked to make sure that her throat didn't have any cuts on it. Kotuku knelt down beside her. "No one can hear you for I have casted a spell on all of them to remove their hearing." He scoffed. ((A/N: everybody in the room))  
  
Kurama sat up in his bed very fast, with the thought of his dream still lingering in his mind. 'It was so life like. Could it be an omen of some kind?' he asked himself. He looked out the window and saw the light from the moon shining into his room. 'I'd better check just to make sure.' Kurama crawled out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it and began to walk down to the girl's room.  
  
He slowly opened the door and peered inside. He saw on figure that was leaning over something. He cracked the door a little more and saw that it was Kotuku standing over Luna. He slid into the room and looked down at Kotuku. 'I knew it.' he thought to himself.  
  
He was becoming angry and wanted to jump on Kotuku. He walked up behind Kotuku and kicked him, just causing him to fall onto the side of Luna.  
  
Luna was thankful that Kurama had come when he did. She leapt up and ran to him into his secure arms. He held her tight.  
  
Kotuku got up and saw Kurama with Luna. He growled in a low tone. He began to walk over them.  
  
Luna was holding onto Kurama tightly. She didn't want to let go. For if she did, she was afraid that Kotuku might get her again.  
  
Kurama looked at Kotuku and shot him a glare. Kotuku walked across the room and walked back out onto the balcony. He jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground. Then he disappeared into the forest.  
  
Kurama lowered his head and began to whisper in Luna's ear. "He's gone. It's alright now." She loosed her grip and looked up at Kurama.  
  
"I don't want to go back to sleep." She told him. "What if he comes back? Then what?" She began to hug him tighter again.  
  
Kurama looked outside. Then an idea hit him. "Come on, you can spend the night in my room." He told her.  
  
"Okay." She said. She let go of Kurama and then they walked out of her room and down that hallway to Kurama's room. She opened his door and switched on the light. She crawled into the right side of the bed and waited her Kurama. He came into the room, shut the light off, and closed the door. The only light in the room was from the moon shining into the room. He got into bed and lay sideways so he faced Luna. Luna crawled next to him and he held her. She knew she was safe now. Nothing would get her now. The last thing Luna remembered was Kurama whispering in her ear. "I love you.." Then she drifted to sleep, Kurama's arms around her.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Ok, it wasn't my best chapter but it was still good. R/R please ^.^)) 


	16. Morning Of Terror

Chapter 16: Morning Of Terror  
  
Luna awoke at sunrise to see Kurama sleeping peacefully. She recalled what had happened to her the night before and shivered at the though of it. She sat up and looked outside to see that the night was beginning to fade and she would soon be battling Kotuku. She looked over at Kurama and began to try to get him up. She shook him once, nothing happened. She shook him a few more times until he began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Luna. She only smiled at him. He sat up and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "Good morning to you too." She said. She got out of bed and stretched her arms.  
  
Kurama was still in bed just watching Luna. 'I wonder why Kotuku tried to hurt Luna whenever she didn't do anything.' He wondered. He had a quick flash back of what he saw last night, but that quickly faded. He was worried for Luna. He liked her a lot and he didn't want her to be hurt by anyone, especially Kotuku. He got out of bed and went to the sliding doors. He looked outside and wondered of what the day was going to bring forth. He looked back at Luna, who was now looking at him.  
  
She walked up to him and stood by him. "Thanks for saving me last night." She said. "I don't know why he did that, but he just did."  
  
"Maybe he was envious that you have someone who cares for you." Kurama suggested. "He seemed pretty upset whenever he saw me holding you." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I don't care if he's envious, it's your choice of who you like."  
  
Luna was hugging Kurama, though she was wonder about why Kotuku had tried severely hurt her. She let those thoughts fade away and she let go of Kurama. "I'm going to go get changed. Thanks again." Then, she walked out of the room and down the hallway to her room to go and get dressed.  
  
When Luna opened that door, Ame was awake and looking at her friend with curiosity. "I know what happened." Ame said. "I was awake the whole time, but I decided to let Kurama handle it." She gave a weak smile.  
  
"So, then you knew that I was.." she began.  
  
"You were with Kurama the rest of the night. I know." Ame said. "I'd be scared to go back to sleep too." Ame got out of bed and walked up next to her friend. "You ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Luna said. She gave Ame a smile. "Thanks Ame." She walked over to the dresser and pulled her usual blue and white kimono. "We'd better get everyone else up. We have a battle to take care of." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
Ame was busy waking the rest of the girls up. She didn't say anything to them about what happened last night but she just told them that Luna was in the shower and would soon be out.  
  
Silver pulled Ame aside to talk to her. "What's going on?" she asked sternly.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Ame asked. She decided to play dumb so Silver wouldn't know about last night.  
  
"You know what I mean." Silver said. "I was awake last night too, but not as long as you were. The thing I saw was when Kurama came in and kicked Kotuku aside. What happened to her?"  
  
"Kotuku tried to injure her while she was sleeping so she would be weak for the battle today. She woke up and tried to escape, but Kotuku forced her to keep quiet." Ame said. She covered her mouth at what she had just said.  
  
"I won't say anything." She assured her. "But I just wanted to know what happened. I won't say a word to Luna about it ok?"  
  
Silver walked away as Luna came back into the room, dressed with her hair up in a ponytail. "Hurry up guys. We need to be outside in a little." Luna reminded them.  
  
After the girls were done, they walked down the hallway to make sure that the guys were awake. Kurama was already outside his door and so was Hiei. Botan walked into Yusuke's room and tossed him out of bed.  
  
"Rise and shine!" she said.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?! I was gonna get up.." he said. He got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Then, she woke up Kuwabara by doing the same thing. He didn't complain as much as Yusuke did, but he still was cranky.  
  
Ame walked up to Hiei and she gave him a hug. "Goo0o0od morning!" she said cheerfully. Hiei just rolled his eyes but hugged her back. Luna was with Kurama and together, they all walked down the hallway to go outside.  
  
Once outside, Yusuke and the others came out after them. They stood at the spot where they had battled once before, but Kotuku and his teammates weren't there yet. They waited for 10 minutes and then, they saw him, along with his teammates, walking towards them. Luna shivered when she saw Kotuku. She turned away as he came closer with each footstep.  
  
"Well, at lest you showed up." He sneered. "Though, some of you might not return." He smirked. "I already have my warrior chosen for the next battle." Helix came forth. Helix stood about 5'8 and had a white tank with baggy white pants. His hair was almost a sky blue and his eyes were hazel.  
  
"Ame, you ready?" Luna asked her friend.  
  
"No prob!" she said. She walked forth and up to Helix.  
  
"You may begin whenever you like." Kotuku sneered.  
  
"Since I'm such a gentlemen, I'll allow you to hit me first." Helix offered. Ame made a slight "hmph" sound and didn't move.  
  
"I like a challenge." She said. "But I don't accept offers. A true warrior is one who will attack whenever he or she feels it's right."  
  
Helix gave a chuckle to her quick speech. He disappeared from sight and reappeared high above her. "If you're not too afraid of heights, we'll fight in the air." He yelled down at her. Ame had the wind lift her into the air. "No problem with me." She said. She gave a smirk at him.  
  
Helix quickly dove at Ame with a punch with she easily dodged. He tried so many easy moves it wasn't even funny. A punch here, a kick there, and each time, he missed. Ame decided that she had enough with his games and decided to pull a powerful attack. She began to chant a spell.  
  
"Air, fire, earth, and spirit. Lend me your strength. Defeat this enemy with one swift attack." She raised her hands to the sky, which made the clouds go black.  
  
"What is she doing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"So pulling all of her energy into the sky and then is going to send that energy to Helix." Luna explained. "This is one of her most powerful attacks. It's called Reshin."  
  
Ame continued to give her energy to the sky. When she only had little energy left, she lowered her hands and pointed her hands palm up towards Helix. "RESHIN!" she yelled. The clouds suddenly let out a dark lighting bolt and it headed straight for Helix. Helix jumped to the side, but the bolt followed. He lowered it to the ground and then jumped away from it, so it would hit the ground and miss him. His plan worked and the bolt hit the ground, causing a dent to form. Ame's eyes grew wide. 'That attack never missed, so how could he have dodged it?' she asked herself. Helix appeared above her and kicked down hard in the middle of her back. Ame let out a small scream and then started to fall to the ground. She used what energy she had left to make the wind catch her just inches before falling to the ground. She stood up. Helix landed and smirked at his opponent. Knowing she had little energy left, he decided to let his powers unleash.  
  
Helix clutched both of his fists and concentrated hard on the ground. The earth began to shake. He sent a wave of the ground straight at Ame. She jumped away but was still hit by the wave. It knocked her to the ground, unconscious. Helix took advantage at this and sent another wave at her. Just seconds away from it hitting her, Hiei jumped in front of the wave and grabbed Ame. He jumped away with Ame in his arms.  
  
"There has been an interference in the match. I declare Helix the winner." Kotuku said. Hiei landed and walked back over to his team. Luna rushed up to Ame, making sure that her friend was all right.  
  
"She needs rest but she'll be fine." Hiei said. He took her and laid her down on the ground, and then he sat down by her, keeping watch on the other team.  
  
Luna let a growl escape her throat. She began to run towards Kotuku but Kurama restrained her. "Luna, not yet. You will battle him later." He said. "Wait until then to lash out at him." Luna struggled to get loose but gave up because she knew Kurama wouldn't let her fight Kotuku now.  
  
"Now, now, Luna. You know better." Kotuku sneered. "I thought your mother raised you better than that." Luna growled again, but refused to go after him.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: ^.^ I promise not to let you down until I finish this story. Sorry about that last chapter I know it sucked. Oh well, until next time, bye! ^^)) 


	17. Kati vs Yusuke

Chapter 17: Kati vs.Yusuke  
  
Ame began to wake up and saw Hiei beside her. "Where am I?" she asked. She sat up and looked at Hiei and saw that she was out of the match.  
  
"Your out of the arena because if you would've stayed one more minute in there, you would've been dead." Hiei explained.  
  
"HIEI! I wanted to win my battle! I didn't want anybody to interfere!" Ame yelled. She glared at him. "I fight till someone dies. I haven't lost a match yet and I wasn't planning to lose that one." She got up and began to walk away from Hiei. 'That idiot! Because of him, we lost the match.' She thought to herself.  
  
Luna turned around and saw Ame walking towards them. She sighed, thanking god that she was still alive.  
  
"Well, it's 2 to 1."Kotuku said. Helix walked back to his team, proud that he won. "We will began the next battle in a few minutes. Pick your fighter and send him to the arena." Then, he turned around to talk to his teammates.  
  
Luna turned around to talk to everyone. She couldn't choose the same fighter twice, which made it more difficult. Before she could say anything Yusuke pushed through them.  
  
"I'll handle him." He said. "It shouldn't be too hard." He walked to the arena and stood there waiting for his opponent to face him.  
  
Kotuku turned around and saw Yusuke. "Well, that was quick." A fighter came in front of him. "So, we'll use Kati to fight you." He laughed again.  
  
Kati had messy red hair, and piercing red eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt with baggy white pants. "This should be interesting." He scoffed.  
  
Ame gazed at Kati. An idea hit her. She decided that she would make Hiei jealous. "He's pretty cute." She said to Luna. She winked at Luna to give her a signal to play along. Luna gave a slight giggle.  
  
"I don't think so." She said. She looked at Kurama and then back at Kati. "He's not nearly as cute as Kurama." She gave a giggle.  
  
Hiei heard what Ame said and raised an eyebrow. He got up and walked up to Ame. Ame moved away to leave him standing by Luna.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke was studying Kati. 'He looks like nothing. He shouldn't be to much of a problem.' He thought to himself. "Alright, let's get this over with." He said.  
  
Kati laughed and began to run towards Yusuke. He threw a punch at him but Yusuke jumped back and avoided the attack. Yusuke ran behind Kati and kicked him in his back, sending Kati to the ground. Kati got back up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He growled and began to chant something. Then, a tiger appeared from the forest and entered the ring.  
  
"I have many assists around this area." Said Kati as he smirked at Yusuke. "But that doesn't matter. I only call them if I want a little help." The tiger was white with black stripes. It growled in a low tone at Yusuke. "Tigris here hasn't had his dinner yet and he's pretty hungry." The tiger licked it's lips with hunger in it's eyes.  
  
"That stuff doesn't scare me." Said Yusuke. "I've seen scarier." He smirked at Kati.  
  
Meanwhile outside the ring, Hiei was looking oddly at Ame. He turned and looked at Luna. "What's her problem?" he asked.  
  
"Well, let me put it this way." Luna said. "She doesn't allow anybody to interfere with her matches against anybody. I learned that the hard way and she wouldn't forgive me for weeks." She looked over at Ame who was staring at Kati.  
  
"Well, no red headed idiot is going to get in my way." He snapped. He approached Ame and grabbed her by her arm.  
  
"Hiei, let me go!" she yelled. She struggled to get away but it was useless. Hiei had a tight grip on her.  
  
"What's your problem? If it wasn't for me, you would've been dead." He sneered. He glared at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hiei, I told you, no one interferes when I'm battling. So what if I would've died. You wouldn't have cared." She snapped back. She glared at him.  
  
"Oh course I would of cared!" he yelled. He was getting mad with these games.  
  
Ame didn't know to reply. She looked at Kati then back at Hiei. "You're just saying that!" she exclaimed in outrage. "You wouldn't have cared!"  
  
"You idiot! If I didn't care, I wouldn't have jumped into the arena to save you!" he yelled back. He released her arm and began to walk away. "Believe what you want, but I would care if you died." He said.  
  
Back to the match, Yusuke was waiting for Kati to pull a move but he didn't move. "Well, is this just going to be a staring contest or are we going to fight?" he asked. Kati laughed. "Of course. Tigris, attack." He said. Within seconds, the tiger jumped into the air and began to run towards Yusuke. Yusuke stood his ground, waiting for the right moment to attack. The tiger was only a few feet away from him. 'Now.' He told himself. He pointed his finger at the tiger. "SHOT GUN!" he yelled. A blue beam shot from his finger and hit the tiger dead on. It knocked it back and fell to the ground. It lay on its side, not breathing.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough." He said. He let his arm rest at his side. He looked around but couldn't find Kati. 'Where'd he go?' He looked around for some kind of answer to his question but it was too late. Kati had jumped behind him and shot a wave of fire at him. It hit Yusuke, knocking him to the ground. "You let your guard down so easy that it wasn't difficult to jump behind you and attack." Said Kati. He smirked as Yusuke got back up. "It won't always be that easy." Yusuke said as he wiped the dirt from his shirt. Kati smirked and narrowed his eyes. They stared each other down for a few moments then Kati began to charge at Yusuke. Yusuke jumped into the air and landed behind Kati and kicked him causing him to go flying. He hit the barrier and landing on his back. He got back up and charged again but this time, he shot fire from his arms. "REKKA SHINE!" he yelled as he held his palms outward at Yusuke. Fire came from his palms and headed straight for Yusuke. Yusuke quick did a gun shape with his fingers. "SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled. A beam of blue spirit energy came from the finger and collide with the fire cause a big explosion send both fighters to the ground. Yusuke slowly got back up and looked at Kati on the ground. He wasn't moving so Yusuke assumed that he had won and began to walk out of the ring, his shirt torn in half along with his blue jeans.  
  
Keiko began to run up to Yusuke to help him but Silver beat her to it. Keiko got flustered and stalked back to where she was, watching Silver help Yusuke.  
  
Luna watched Kati to make sure that he didn't get back up. "I believe we've won Kotuku." She said. She smiled him. Kotuku let a growl escape his throat and he bared his teeth. He made Helix go and get Kyoto and showed him to Luna.  
  
"Don't mock me. The final battle will decide everything." He sneered at her. He gave a signal to Helix to tie Kyoto to a tree.  
  
Luna watched as Helix tied her little brother the tree. After he did, she began to run towards the tree as fast as her legs would carry her. She was almost there whenever a barrier hit her, sending her backwards to the ground. She lay on the ground a few minutes, feeling that she couldn't move. Kurama came and helped her up. " You.." She whispered. Kurama looked over at Kotuku and glared at him.  
  
"As you can see, I've put a barrier around the boy." He said. "If someone were to try to get through it, the become paralyzed but only for a short while." He smirked at Kurama and Luna. Kurama picked up Luna in his arms and carried her back to the team. He laid her down on the ground beside Hiei. "Don't let anything touch her." He commanded. He gently kissed Luna's forehead and then he got back up.  
  
"Well, that only leaves Kurama and Heike to fight." Kotuku said. "You may begin whenever you like." Kurama and Heike step into the arena, staring at each other.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Ok, sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but I went on vacation and that slowed me down. R/R please. Thank you! ^.^)) 


	18. Heike vs Kurama

Chapter 18: Heike vs. Kurama  
  
The paralyzing spell was wearing off and Luna could start to move again. She sat up slowly and saw Kurama in the ring.  
  
"Well, you decided to get up." Hiei said. Luna turned around and saw Hiei. "It's no use trying to get your brother again, you'll just get paralyzed again."  
  
Meanwhile, Silver was tending to Yusuke's wounds. "There not too bad, just some cuts and scraps." She said. She pulled out a first aid kit and took out some rubbing alcohol and some bandages. "This is gonna hurt." She warned. She put some of the rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and began to dab at one of his cuts. "AAH! Can't you be more gentle?!?" he yelled. "This is sterilizing your cuts so they don't get infected, don't whine. You're a big boy, you'll live." She said.  
  
Keiko was watching some distance away, scowling at Silver.  
  
Silver finished up and wrapped the bandage on his arm where he had the biggest cut. "There, all done." She said as she started to put her first aid kit back.  
  
"Thanks." He said with a smile. Silver smiled back. She glanced over and saw Keiko scowling at her. 'In good time, he'll be mine, dear.' She thought.  
  
Kurama had his hands in his pockets and was observing Heike. 'He's hiding his spirit energy. That must mean that he has plenty of energy in him.' He stood his ground, waiting for Heike to make his move. Heike had a silverish color hair and dark blue eyes. He stands about 5'6 and is wearing white pants with a blue kimono like top ((A/N: like Kurama's with the rose on it.)) Heike began to walk up to Kurama, who just stood waiting. He was finally face to face with him ((A/N: I think so anyways because I don't know how tall Kurama is)) but didn't move.  
  
"Come on, already! This isn't some pageant!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Heike smiled. "I guess we should start now.." He said with a smirk. He disappeared from sight, leaving Kurama's eyes to wonder around. "Am I over here, or there? I could be anywhere." Came his voice. Kurama pulled out his rose, just for precaution. Suddenly, Heike jumped from one side, ready to ram Kurama's side. "Rose whip!" Kurama caught hold on Heike just before he hit him. He threw Heike down on the ground with his whip. Then he let the whip untangle itself from Heike and it returned to Kurama. "Don't take me lightly." He grinned. Heike got back up and jumped into the air.  
  
"Well, you obviously don't know my true power!" Heike yelled. He threw his hands high above his head and water began to fill the arena. Then, waves began to come, tossing Kurama from side to side. He slammed into the barrier hard as the waves became harsher. Then, the water drained and a wet Kurama was laying in the arena. He was soaked and out of breath from being taken under so many times.  
  
"If he doesn't get up in 10 seconds, Heike will be declared the winner." Kotuku said. "1.2.3.. 4.5" Kurama was still on the ground. "6.7.. 8.. 9.. 10! Heike is the winner!"  
  
Luna rushed into the arena and knelt down beside Kurama. "Come on." She said. Hiei came into the ring and together they helped Kurama out of the arena. She propped him up against a tree.  
  
"I'm.sorry." He said. He coughed up some water. "It's alright Kurama. Just rest." She said. She then turned and looked at Kotuku. She growled. "Let's go, right now, right here!" she yelled. Her eyes burned with fire and she had her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Impatient aren't we?" Kotuku said smirking. "Fine. Have it your way." He walked up to the arena and waited for Luna. She took one last glance at Kurama and then walked into the arena.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: I know that was short and I made Kurama weak but I wanted to get this chapter done so I could start my battle with Kotuku. Kuwabara isn't fighting because I didn't want him to fight. He's my least favorite character. He's on the sidelines watching. lol well, keep those reviews coming. Also, check out my bud idesel's story. Same characters different plot. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna*~ ^.^)) 


	19. Final Battle, Luna vs Kotuku

Chapter 19: Final Battle, Luna vs. Kotuku  
  
Luna stepped into the arena and looked at Kotuku. She glanced over at her little brother and then back at Kotuku. 'I can't let him win. I must put my power to it's fullest.' She thought. 'Then this should be quiet interesting.' Kotuku said telepathically. He grinned at her. She growled. 'Get out of my thoughts!' She then blocked him from getting into her thoughts.  
  
Kotuku growled. "Fine have it your way, dearest Luna." She threw off his coat to reveal black pants and a navy blue top.  
  
"You don't scare me Kotuku." Luna said. She bared her teeth at him. He laughed evily. "Fool." He said. He then disappeared and came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "You can't catch me, not even in a million years." He then kicked her sending her flying into the barrier wall. Luna slowly got back up and stood up. She growled. She then closed her eyes. She began to grow her wolf ears and her tail back. Her clothing changed from the jean shorts and her black tank to long blue pants and a lavender top.  
  
Everyone was in awe as they saw Luna change from human to youko in just few moments; everyone except Kurama, Ame and Silver. They had already known that she was a youko.  
  
"Impressive. I see that you have finally figured out how to change form without any help." Kotuku said. "But I've been improving myself as well." His hands began to glow and he punched the ground sending waves of spirit energy at her. She easily dodged the attack and jumped to the side. "You'll have to do better than that." She began to run at Kotuku. She jumped into the air and came down, kicking Kotuku directly in the face. He flew backwards and banged his head on the ground. He got back up and rubbed his face. "Heh, foolish girl. You seem to have taken me lightly." He began to change. He grew ears like Luna's and his nails grew long and sharp at the tip. "I've also attained the power to change into a fox as well." He smirked and then disappeared reappearing behind her. He came down and bit her shoulder. A shock of pain struck her and she fell to her knees.  
  
Kotuku let go of her shoulder, blood gushing from the shoulder, stained her shirt. He kicked Luna and she fell the side, clutching her wounded shoulder. "My fangs are venomous so poison is now spreading through your blood. Soon you will be unable to move." She slow got back up, still holding her shoulder.  
  
Kurama was beginning to recover and he saw what Kotuku did. He got up and began to run toward the arena. "Kurama, no!" she yelled. Kurama stopped and looked at Luna. "I won't allow you to interfere. If you do, then I'll loose. Just leave me to my battle. I'll be fine." She looked into his eyes pleadingly. He nodded and stood with the rest of his team.  
  
"Would've been fun to see you lose." Kotuku scowled. He jumped into the air and sent a wave of energy at her. She jumped away. She then landed and fell on one knee. 'Dang it, this venom is spreading quickly. I can't fight much longer.' She stood up warily and glared at Kotuku. "What's wrong Luna?" he asked smirking. "Is this too much for you to handle?" She began to run at him. "I've only begun to fight!" she yelled. She was just inches away from Kotuku when the venom got to her. She fell face forward to the ground. "Looks like your time is up." He laughed at her. "And to think that you could beat me. What a shame this is Luna." She growled, but she couldn't move. "You have 10 seconds to get up."  
  
Ame walked up beside Kurama. "Shut it you lame excuse of a fox! Luna, c'mon fight this venom and get up!" Ame yelled.  
  
'I can't move. My whole body feels numb. I'm gonna lose.' She gripped her shoulder more. The blood had stopped running down her arm, but the pain was still there. "1.2.3.4.5." Kotuku counted. He smirked as he saw that Luna wasn't moving. "6.7.8.9." Luna tried to get up but fell back down. "10. Sorry Luna, you lost." He grinned. Luna looked up and growled. "A deal's a deal. You're coming with me." He snapped his fingers and Heike came into the ring. He picked Luna up and began to carry her off. She looked back at everybody. "I'm sorry." she mouthed. Tears trickled down her face. She then turned back into human and fell unconscious.  
  
Kurama was mad now. "Kotuku, don't take her away!" he yelled. He began to run after them but Ame and Silver held him back. "Let her go!" he yelled. "Kurama, she made a deal. There's nothing we can do." Silver said. Kurama's eyes showed fear, fear of what might happen to her. He closed his eyes. 'Luna, I'll save you. I promise.' He thought.  
  
Kotuku released her brother who ran to Ame. He hugged her, knowing that his sister was going away. He began to cry. "Ame, will sissy be back?" he asked. Ame looked at Luna. "I don't know." She said. "I just don't know."  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Ok, I have one more chapter and then this story is completed! It's basically the epilogue to the story but I'm just going to call it chapter 20. Please R/R this story and idesel's. We love to hear what you have to say so please review both of our stories. Search for idesel for her pen name and read her story. Thankies! Until next time, cya! ~*Luna*~ ^.^)) 


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20: Epilogue ((A/N: let's say it's like been 2 weeks now since Kotuku took Luna away))  
  
One night after eating, Ame and Hiei decided to take a walk on the beach. They walk on the shoreline, talking. "What do you think happened to Luna?" she asked. Hiei shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope she's ok. Kurama's so worried that he won't sleep."  
  
Just a little ways ahead, then see a silhouette of a figure lying on the shoreline. They walk up to it and look at the figure closely. The hair is silver and the person's where blue shorts with a black tank. "LUNA!" Ame gasped. She knelt down beside her and took her pulse. "Hiei, she's alive! Come on, we have to get her to the house!" Ame picked up Luna's right arm and Hiei got her left arm and then helped her up to the house.  
  
Kurama was sitting in the living, looking at a picture of Luna that Ame had taken a day before Luna was taken away. 'Luna, where are you?' he wondered to himself. The door to the house flung open. Kurama jumped up and looked to see Hiei and Ame carrying Luna. His eyes grew wide and he walked up to them. "Is that." he asked.  
  
"It's Luna all right. We found her on the beach shoreline. She's still alive too, just unconscious." Ame explained.  
  
Kurama took Luna from Hiei and Ame and carried her into a nearby bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and began to shake her. "Luna, wake up. Please wake up!" he said. Luna slowly opened her eyes to see Kurama by her. She jumped at the sight and huddled in a ball. "It's another one of his ideas of fun!" she yelled. Kurama gently placed a hand on her. "Luna, it's the real Kurama." He said trying to bring some comfort to mind. She reached out and touched his face. "It really is you." She said. Tears formed in her eyes and she flung herself at Kurama, hugging him. Tears run down her face. Kurama wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right Luna, I'm here." He held her close as she cried on his white shirt.  
  
Hiei and Ame were spying through that crack of the door and saw that whole thing. "How come you never hug me?" she asked. "Because you never try." Hiei answered. He gave her a grin. She grinned and hugged him. She then kissed him on his lips. "Hiei, I love you." She said. He nodded. "Love you too."  
  
Silver and Yusuke walk in. "Hi guys." Yusuke says. Ame looked over at them. "Yusuke, where's Keiko?" She asked, but already knew the answer. "I don't like her. I'm now with Silver." He says. Silver grinned and hugged Yusuke. "When did all this happen?" Hiei asked. "The night that Luna was taken. Keiko got mad at me and we got in a fight and I dumped her. Silver is a keeper." He says winking at her. "  
  
"Well, we have news for you 2." Ame said smiling. "We found Luna. She in the bedroom right now with Kurama." Yusuke and Silver both smiled.  
  
Luna was still hugging Kurama, crying her heart out. "Luna, what did he do to you?" Kurama asked. Luna tightened her grip on Kurama. "He would.put me in a dream sequence." she sobbed. "And you would be there but right whenever I saw you and was about to hug you, he took you out of the dream and replaced himself in it." She was shivering both from being cold and that thought of the dreams. Kurama released her from the hug and she let go.  
  
"Let's get you some dry clothes, your probably freezing." He got up and searched in his drawers. He gave her a blue t-shirt and so sweatpants. She slipped out of her soaked clothes and put on Kurama's clothes to keep her warm.  
  
She sat back down on the bed. "It was so terrible. He would make me cry and he would hurt me by hitting me with a whip if I didn't obey him." She said. She sniffed a little bit. Kurama handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and then hugged Kurama again. "It was so horrible." She sobbed. She buried her face in his shirt, make it wet from her tears.  
  
"It's all over now." He said comforting her. "He's not here and nothing's going to hurt you now." He held her close. "Luna, nothing's going to hurt you now, you're safe with me and Ame and Hiei."  
  
Luna let go of Kurama and looked into his eyes. "Kurama, I never told you but.I love you." He smiled at her and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you too."  
  
The End.  
  
((A/N: YAY! Done, now I'm going to start a new story but one a game called Kingdom Hearts. I hope to get started soon but if I don't, have no fear. I'll get it up ASAP. R/R please! Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed my story! ~*Luna*~ ^.^)) 


End file.
